Sorry
by high class trash
Summary: For ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram. Jeff Hardy makes one mistake, that causes him to lose the most important person in his life. Jeff/OC. One-Shot Song Fic.


_A/N: So, this is a cute little one-shot for ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, because she's awesome. Hope ya like it! Tell me what ya think. XOXO._

She called my name as she walked inside the house. I knew that she'd walk into the living room, to see if I was in there. I knew that she'd wash the dishes that I left in the sink, like she always does. She had been taking care of me for the past year, through all the ups and downs. She stuck with me, even when she should've left. Even as I laid in bed with Kelly Kelly, she was all I could think of.

I heard her walk up the stairs as I tried to push Kelly off of me, but it was too late. She had already opened the door. I saw the tears form in her eyes, and it nearly killed me. I watched as she grabbed Kelly by the hair and threw her out of the room. I stood and managed to get halfway dressed.

"W-Why? How could you do this to me, Jeff," she asked. I reached out to her, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she screamed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"It just...happened," I said quietly and mentally kicked myself afterwards. That was probably the worst excuse ever known to man.

"Just get out," she whispered, pointing towards the door.

"Please babe, just let me explain," I pleaded.

"Out," she repeated. I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it. I had already done enough. I sighed and walked out of the room. I just screwed up the best thing that I'd ever had for a whore. I pushed the best person that I've ever known out of my life. I honestly never meant for things to turn out this way. I knew how much she loved me, and I knew how much she hated Kelly Kelly. I can't believe that I cheated on her. I can't even cheat right. In my opinion, the whole purpose of cheating is to cheat with someone better than the person that you're with, and I picked Kelly freaking Kelly. But what hurts the most, is knowing that I walked out of that house without even trying. I could've said alot more than I did.

_'Oh I had alot to say  
__Was thinking on my time away  
__I missed you and things weren't the same  
__'Cause everything inside it never comes out  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.'_

"Thinkin' about Rach," Matt asked. I shot him a glare and continued working on my new song.

"Dude, why don't you just talk to her," he asked. I sighed and threw my notebook on the bench.

"It's not that easy, Matt," I answered as I ran a hand over my face.

"Why not?"

"Did you wanna talk to Amy when you found out that she was cheating on you," I asked. It may have been kind of harsh, but I had to make him understand.

"Good point, but you only cheated on Rach once. Amy and Adam were having a secret relationship behind my back," he stated. I thought about what he said; he had a point.

"You did only cheat on her once right," he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Matt," I sighed.

"Ya'll seriously need to work this out. As much as you two love each other, it'd be a waste to let it end because of one mistake."

"One huge mistake," I argued.

"Dude, you love her, and she obviously loves you. So fix it," Matt said, growing frustrated.

"You just don't understand," I told him.

"Maybe not, but I do understand that I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't at least try to make things right," he said simply, before walking out of the lockerroom.

I picked my phone up and started dialing her number. I started to hang up after the fourth ring, but someone picked up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Amy, it's Jeff," I greeted.

"Oh, hey! What's up," she asked.

"Oh, not much. I need your help, Ames," I blurted out.

"With what?"

"I made a mistake."

"What kinda mistake," she asked.

"I cheated on Rachel...with Kelly Kelly," I said quietly. Amy's a very accepting person, but I knew her opinion on Kelly and I knew that her reaction wasn't going to be good.

"You've took too many chair shots to the head, Jeff. I mean, seriously, Kelly Kelly?! Rachel hates her," Amy stated.

"I know, but it was all a mistake, and I don't know what to do," I told her.

"Jeff, as much as I'd love to help, I can't tell you what to do in a situation like this."

"I know, Ames, but you've been in a situation like this before. What'd you tell Matt," I asked.

"Just tell her the truth, but it's gonna take time," she answered.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't help," she apologized.

"You did help, Ames, but I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye, Jeff."

"Bye."

I stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. I turned the corner and bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying atten-," I started, but quickly stopped after seeing the person I ran into.

"Rachel," I asked in shock. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. I watched as she ran off down the hall.

_'I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
__And I know I can't take it back  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'_

"God, Matt. She looked horrible." I had just finished telling my brother about my run-in with Rachel.

"Well, you can't really blame the girl, Jeff."

"I gotta talk to her, if not for my sake, then for her's," I stated.

"I've been telling you that for the past few weeks now and I know that Amy told you the same thing," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't realize it until...How'd you know that I talked to Amy," I asked.

"She called me yesterday," he answered with a grin.

"Damn. Amy called you," I asked in shock. Amy hardly ever called Matt anymore, and when she did it was usually just to keep tabs on everybody.

"Yep. Told me that you called her, askin' for help, and then she asked me out for lunch." I grinned. I knew that Matt still had feelings for Amy, and maybe this meant that she still loved him too. I didn't have time to answer because I heard Rachel's voice outside the door.

"It's just..hard, Mel. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore," Rachel said tearily.

"I know, hun. But do you still love him," Melina asked.

"So much that it hurts," she answered quietly.

"Well then tell him that, sweetie. You're just hurting yourself," the other Diva told her.

"He hurt me," Rachel argued.

"Everyone's going to hurt you, but it's up to you to decide who's worth the pain," Melina stated.

I sighed and looked at Matt.

"It's all my fault," I told him guiltily.

"Do I have to draw you a freakin' picture?! You can fix this," he said, sounding out the last four words, as if he were talking to a child.

"She runs off everytime I'm near her."

"You've only been around her once. If you won't talk to her, then I will," Matt argued.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Just give me time," I said.

"Dude, you ain't got that kinda time," Matt exclaimed as he waved his arms dramatically. I rolled my eyes before walking out.

"Where are you going," Matt called after me.

"To find Melina," I answered.

"Oh, sure. You can talk to Melina, but you can't talk to Rachel," he muttered.

I walked down the hall and turned the corner, looking for Melina. I saw her standing towards the end of the corridor.

"Hey Melina," I called, motioning for her to come closer.

"Hi, Jeff," she stated. She didn't sound too enthusiastic about talking to me.

"Have you talked to Rach," I asked.

"Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"And," I asked. She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out.

"And she's hurting, Jeff. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. All she does is cry. If you wanna know anything else, then you're gonna have to talk to her," she said before walking away. I sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling worse.

_'This time I think I'm to blame  
__It's harder to get through the days  
__We get older and blame turns to shame  
__'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.'_

I was still leaning against the wall when I heard a voice from down the hall.

"What's wrong, Jeff," the former Diva asked.

"Amy! What the hell are you doin' here," I asked as I hugged her.

"A 'Hi, Amy' would've been good enough. Rachel called me and asked if I could come down for a few days," she answered.

"Oh."

"Jeff, what the hell is wrong with you," she asked suddenly as she slapped me over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for," I asked.

"For being an idiot. You're letting her slip away and you act like you don't even care. She can't even say your name without breaking down. Hell, she can't even think about you," she stated. I held my hands up, trying to get her to stop.

"No, Jeff! You're gonna listen to me! She's perfect for you. I know it, you know it, everybody knows it. What happened to the Jeff that wasn't scared to take risks," she asked.

"I'm not scared," I said quietly.

"Yes, you are! You're scared of what she's gonna say or do. But most of all, you're scared that she's going to hate you," Amy stated. I stared at the ground, thinking about everything that she was saying.

"It's impossible for her to hate you, but if you don't talk to her soon, then you're gonna lose her forever. I don't want you to live with that regret, because it hurts."

"I gotta go," I whispered.

_'I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
__And I know I can't take it back  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'_

I drove back to Matt's in silence, thinking about everything. I knew what I had to do, but Amy was right. I was scared. I was terrified that she wouldn't want me in her life anymore. Everyone said that she still loved me, and maybe they were right, but they didn't see the look in her eyes when she caught me with Kelly. I know that, for a split second, she hated me. I kept replaying what Melina told her earlier. Everyone's going to hurt you, but you have to decided who's worth the pain. What if she decided that I wasn't worth it anymore? That'd break my heart. I didn't realize just how much I needed her, until I lost her. I didn't think about what life would be like without her. I didn't realize that it would be so miserable. I needed her more than I've ever needed anyone. I needed her more than the air that I breathed. She was my everything. It'd be stupid to let her go without a fight.

_'Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
__The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
__It's never too late to make it right  
__Oh yeah__,__ sorry.'_

I drove a few miles past Matt's, until I saw Rachel's house. I pulled into the familiar driveway and sighed. I stepped out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. I finally worked up the nerve to knock. After a few seconds, she opened the door.

"J-Jeff," she asked, shocked.

"Rach, please. Just hear me out," I pleaded. She stared at me, before looking away.

"Fine," she whispered as she pushed the door open further.

"Rachel, I'm sorry...for everything. I've been replaying everything in my head for the past few weeks and my heart breaks every time I see those tears in your eyes. The look in your eyes when you walked in broke my heart, because I knew, that for a split second, you hated me. I didn't realize how much I needed you until after you were gone. Everything's been so screwed up without you. I need you more than anything, more than the air I breathe. I heard you and Melina in the hall earlier. She told you that everyone's going to hurt you, but it's up to you to figure out who's worth the pain. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't worth it anymore. I'm so sorry and I'll regret what I did for the rest of my life. I just wanted you to know that. You're my everything and I love you," I told her as I tried to blink back the tears. I looked at her, waiting for a reaction, but all she did was stare at the floor.

"J-Jeff, I'm sorry, but I can't for forgive and forget. Believe me, I've tried. I've tried ever since I caught you with Kelly, but I just can't. The past few weeks have been hell without you, but I'm finally starting to get over it. I just can't live my life with the fear of not knowing. Everytime I close my eyes, I see you in bed with her. Jeff, you hurt me, but if you love me as much as you say you do, then you'll let me be. Just give me time," she said quietly. It felt as if my world just crumbled beneath me. I couldn't breathe.

"I-I understand," I whispered as I walked towards the door.

"Jeff," she asked quietly. I felt a small sense of hope and turned around.

"Yeah," I asked.

"You don't ever have to worry about me hating you," she whispered before giving me a hug. I smiled slightly before walking out. She decided that I wasn't worth the pain anymore.

_'I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
__And I know I can't take it back  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
__I'm sorry baby.  
__I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
__I'm sorry.'_


End file.
